


Her yellow sun

by RivaliCaos



Series: Tattoo AU [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angry Kara, Badassery Bullet Catching, Dating, F/F, Kind of Fluff (I think), Kryptonian Biology, Protective Kara, Robbery, Scaried bystanders, Tattooer AU, mentions of first meeting, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivaliCaos/pseuds/RivaliCaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a really good day for Kara, until she receives a call from James Olsen.<br/>--<br/>A.K.A. the day Cat discovered Kara was Supergirl and what her tattoo meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her yellow sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :D
> 
> Would you belive if I said I woke up in the afternoon with this in mind? No? Neither would I.
> 
> So, just continuating the previous work. I had thought something different but then I couldn't remember what it was exactly thanks to my forgetfulness and because I hadn't written it down when I had the chance. Silly me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

She was in a good mood. Her date the day before had been spectacular with theater and fancy dinner and of course the long and free-of-worries talk. And then she got a call from James Olsen.

Apparently he knew about her 'secret' – Clark had told him – and something bad was going on in National City Bank. She was about to tell him it was something the police could handle when he said the magical words:

 _“Cat is there”_. She had closed her studio and changed into superhero suit before her two scheduled clients could even ask what was going on. A sound barrier broken and 3 seconds later she is just outside the bank with her jaw set as she watch the glass door.

“Supergirl.” She didn't flinch, she didn't blink, but she glances the Police Chief quickly before turning back to watching the bank, X-Ray vision allowing her to know exactly what was going on.

The hostages were laying on their stomachs, hands behind their heads, the security guards – three of them – were nervously standing in front of the glass door while the fourth was bleeding from a shoot wound in his leg. Nothing life threatening. But her attention was to something else.

Cat Grant was the only hostage, beyond the three guards in the door and the manager, standing with an annoyed glace at the three criminals in the center bank and arms crossed over her chest. She seemed unharmed. _'Thank Rao'_ The alien thought sighing before turning back to the Chief. Apparently Cat wasn't the only important person inside the Bank. The Mayor was there too, and some rich foreign guy.

“Stay behind and wait before burst in.” She said without caring for the man's explaining his plan of extraction. Usually she wasn't like this, but usually Cat Grant wasn't in danger so she didn't think a lot about it.

Using an underground entrance she quickly was standing in the Bank's safety. The manager and two of the thieves were outside so she waited for the most long ten seconds of her life to the manager to open the safety's door and as had just opened the first millimeter she moved in superspeed out of the safety and knocked the two criminals out.

“Su-”

“Shh” She said harshly and turned her hearing up waiting to hear if the others had been expecting something or heard the other two going down. They didn't. “Stay here.” She said before march with stiffened shoulders and narrow eyes. She knocked criminal number three in a blink, the remaining two looked justifiably scared at her angry face. “Surrender, now.” She said coldly.

One of the two was stupid enough to empty his clip on her. Knowing how the bullets could ricochet Kara moved in her super speed to catch most of them, only a few getting redirected against marble architecture and glass stuff. As she walked sound of the bullets she had caught dropping in the ground was the only thing to break the silence her entrance had created.

She didn't say anything and as she approached the man that had shoot her she almost had laughed to his attempt of hitting her with the gun, breaking the firearm before she knocked him with a slightly strong punch – or slightly stronger than the punch she would normally throw at humans. As she turned to the last one of the criminals he was shaking immensely and before she had got the first step he moved and took one of his hostages in a strong hold. Unfortunately to him, he had picked Cat Grant as his human shield.

A loud click echoed on the silent bank when Kara put more strength on her jaw. Her fists so tight it started to tremble. It had been a long time since she had got this angry... Actually she had never been this angry. The closest had been when some older guy from Alex's college had thought it would be nice to try force himself in a drunk Alex, the guy had ended up with the forearm broke in three places and nose and cheekbone broken. This one holding Cat wouldn't have such luck.

She looked at Cat for the first time since she got into the building. The older woman was terrified but her firm standing wouldn't show, because she was Cat Grant and even that her eyes screaming for help the rest of her didn't even flinch. But the terrified glance had something behind that had made Kara's stomach turn nervously: Faith.

“I'll you give you four seconds to let her go.” She said with her voice barely loud enough for him to hear, but he had, if the trembling had been any indication. As she waited the four seconds go by the tension in her only grow and by the fourth as he didn't moved away from Cat she barely hold the growl before using super speed to cover the distance between her and them and to hold the gun covering it's barrel. And then she felt it.

Barely there, but she felt it. The soft touch in her palm that the bullet had caused. He had dared to pull the trigger. With only that thought she used the other hand to break his hand and them his shoulder before letting go of the gun to hold his neck. Using more strength she should and cutting his air while taking him out of the ground feeling her eyes getting red, quite literally.

“Supergirl” The tiny voice at her side was the only thing that made her blink, turn off the heat-vision that was about to turn the criminal's face in goo and let the man go, grasping for air. As she turned to Cat the doors were busted open and the SWAT team got in.

For the first time in her two months job as Supergirl she stayed while the police took statements, arms crossed over her chest and standing like a shadow at Cat's side. The human on the other hand seemed not to notice, except for the fast heartbeat that only she could hear.

“You owe me an interview.” The journalist had said looking at the bank being emptied and the shaken victims being take care by paramedics and policemen.

“I think saving your life payed that dept, Miss Grant.” She said without flinch in her 'bodyguard stance'. When a paramedic tried to approach to make sure the older woman was okay the alien simply gave him an angry glance and he flinched away.

“I should get checked.”

“You were unharmed and by the sound of your heartbeat and body temperature I would say you're pretty okay, the only reason you're not out of here is because they need your statement.” Supergirl mumbled annoyed.

“You get cute when you are protective, Kara.” At this the alien chocked on air and turned with wide eyes to the journalist that only gave her a pleased look.

“I'm not cute.” Supergirl answered annoyed but as she pouted in a very childlike way Cat repressed her own smile. “This will take to long, I will take you home, if they need you they can call or whatever.” She mumbled before standing a hand to Cat. “What you think of flying, Miss Grant?”

-

Cat sat on the balcony of her penthouse with a quirked eyebrow to the floating alien just a few steps away and a glass of whiskey in her hands.

“So you will not give me that interview?”

“How about we just talk first?” The alien said anxiously. As the journalist nodded the younger blonde finally dropped herself in the balcony and walked to sat in one of the armchair. “First, how did you found out and when?”

“It's not hard when I'm dating Kara Danvers and you shows up in Supergirl costume to save me for the second time. Plus I found your suit a few days ago.”

“What?!” Alex will kill her. Slowly. “W-When... How... You know what? Better not know.” Yes, not knowing she could at least try to deny it to her sister while she was being scowled at.

“You didn't expect glasses to hide your secret identity, did you?” Well she did, because Clark Kent had yet to be outed as Superman and besides from attitude, glasses and a hair pulled back he didn't differ from the superhero.

“Well... It works with Superman.” She said weakly. Cat looked caught off guard by the statement. “Holy Rao.”

“What do you mean by that?” Kara shook her head nervously.

“No, no. Don't. Let's refrain this to conversation to us, ok?” She said tapping her own thigh nervously.

“Why didn't you told?” Cat asked after a few seconds of silence. “Scratch that I know why.” She said painfully.

“I wanted, Cat. I wanted to tell for the moment I first looked at you, it's just that after so much time it turned a habit not to.” As the journalist still looked hurt Kara moved slowly – even for human eyes – from her armchair until she was kneeling in front of Cat, her hands covering the older woman's and her eyes pleading she would believe her. “Please Cat, I wanted. I couldn't.”

“Not even after we started dating. Or after I told you about Adam. Or--”

“I wished for nothing more than to tell you. Believe me, Cat. But Alex would kill me or stash you in an underground government thing. We were told never to tell anyone and it grow on us.”

“Alex is an alien”

“No, no, of course not. She is just a more badass big sister than people think she is.” Kara said and that earned her snort, which was better than the empty hurt look she had been receiving. They stood like that for a few minutes, Kara's hand over Cat's, blue eyes bored in green ones. And as the time moved slowly Kara grew scared she would not be forgiven for her actions.

Biting the inside of her cheek she took glass out of the other woman's hands and brushed her fingertips over the human's face, first jawline, then cheek, nose and at last her lips. Has her thumb brushed over the red soft lips she had grown to love over the last three months of dating she whispered weakly:

“I love you.” She heard the spike of the heartbeat just as the shocked expression crossed Cat's face. “Please forgive me, please. I just couldn't risk getting you hurt by my nature or because the government thought you were a risk to big to take.”

Only then hurt slipped out of green eyes to give place for something quite better, a strong affection, care and a tenderness only meant to Cat's sons. And now Kara.

“Are you going to kiss me or you suddenly lost the balls?” With only a blink of surprise Kara giggled before doing just that, her lips touching the older woman's with fondness and all the love words seemed not enough to express.

As the kiss grow from slowly loving to heated lust the firm and strong grip of the alien in the armchair while the smaller hands scratch her nape and scalp. The long moan Cat let go when her neck is being kissed and bitten and suck with hungry is what pushes the alien away.

“I love you Cat Grant. Please let me show you just how much.” She asked. “Please. Please.” She pointed with light pecks every time a new plea left her lips. Holding the woman by her neck Cat turned one of the soft pecks in a heated kiss, silencing her before answer breathless.

“Do it.”

-

Her muscles ached and her throat hurt but she woke up with a smile in her face. That was until she felt the empty spot at her side. She opened her eyes quickly the late morning sun illuminating the room making easy to prove her fears. She was at the merge of tears when she heard the frying sound from the kitchen along the female voice singing jazz.

Holding the sheet against her body she sat in the bed and was about to get up when she noticed that one wasn't the sheet she had the day before. Because, A) This one was light blue, not white. B) Last night's sheet was a mess of shreds in the floor.

Oh, that was it... She and Kara had slept together and it had been heavenly. She smiled largely just as the frying sound stopped and the singing got louder. Less than minute later the door was being open by half naked Kara Zor-El with a tray with breakfast.

“Hey there gorgeous.” The younger blonde said with a large smile. Argh, those damn dimples. “Made you breakfast, hope you don't mind, but after last nights... Activities, I thought you might need it.” She said with a knowingly amused look. By this time she had already sat at Cat's side and was laying the tray in the bed before stealing a kiss from the human.

“Morning.” Cat said with a hoarse voice she didn't recognize and made her frown.

“It seems you used to much of your voice last night Miss Grant.” The superior look and malicious smirk were annoying. And sexy, not that Cat would admit the last one out loud.

And then they started to eat silently, stealing pecks and kissing shoulders and neck more then biting food. Was then that Cat realized something.

“The tattoo you gave me when we met.” Kara froze with a piece of bacon half away to her mouth, eyes wide open as a deer caught in highlights. “It was from your home planet.” Taking a deep breath and putting the piece of bacon down she nodded.

“Kinda of.” She said. “The language is Kryptonian. The phrase was a phrase me and my human adoptive father shared.” The quirk eyebrow was all it took to make her roll her eyes and continue. “It means _My yellow sun_. Both because the human thing of calling each other their stars or suns but also because it's something I draw my strength and powers from. Is something I traveled galaxies to see for the first time and something that got me completely out of guard.”

“But you wrote it in the first time we met.”

“Alien thing.” Again she continued after a glance from Cat. “We have this thing. Love at first sight. But not exactly.” She said with a shy smile. “We create this need to protect and make the person happy at all costs. It's not always love in a romantic way, it's just an emotional connection that makes us strong. When I saw you walk into the studio I thought it wouldn't get to the romantic way because... Well, I didn't thought I would be able to let my self fall in love after how much I had lost.”

Cat looked at her with a growing hurt in her heart. This woman had seen so much and been hurt so deeply and Cat wanted only to hold her tight and--

“I love you.” At this Kara looked at her with shock. “I love you Kara Zor-El.”

“You mean it?” Her voice was shy and so little that made the hurt increase in Cat's heart before she locked their lips one more time.

“You should know by now. I don't say things I don't mean.” The smile that grow in Kara's face could easily compare to the sun itself.

**Author's Note:**

> So, hoping you guys enjoyed. And there maybe a chance I make a future one-shot about this night I skipped right there. Maybe, who knows? I ain't doing nothing this days so, might as well.
> 
> Hm, I think I should told that Supergirl's suit, in this AU, was something Winn didn't sew rather was like Man of Steel, a family's suit their family send with her in the pod. However the cape was a gift from Clark.
> 
> That's it I guess. See ya ^^


End file.
